The present invention relates to comfortable pants for women that are easy-fitting and do not restrict the wearer's body or legs. More particularly, the present invention relates to pants that may be wrapped around the wearer and are easily adjustable in size.
Several styles of pants are currently available in the clothing industry that are relaxed and easy-fitting. Such pants include leggings (snug-fitting pull-on pants) and drawstring or elastic waist pull-on pants (such as sweatpants). Leggings, though sleek fitting, are very sporty and not always appropriate for more formal occasions. Moreover, leggings often fit very tightly, thereby accentuating a woman's heaviness or her lumpy thighs. Thus, many women will not wear leggings. Drawstring and elastic waist pants have a nice, roomier leg, but are not otherwise flattering. The excess fabric at the shirred waistband of such pants tends to make the wearer look heavier.
A recent addition to the pants market is sarong pants that have legs the wearer steps into and a wrap-around portion at the waist. These pants fit better in the rear than the above-described pants, but create a bulky look at the belly where the front panel is tied.